


Уроки географии с Марджори и Касмир

by Windwave



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Иногда они расстаются и всё, что у них остаётся, это воспоминания.





	Уроки географии с Марджори и Касмир

**Author's Note:**

> написано для волшебной команды Guild Wars на ФБ-2017 <3

Солнце висит над Блейзерджискими степями, как тяжёлая, начищенная бляха, давит жаром на плечи и затылок. Марджори утирает пот со лба, вскидывает вверх глаза и на мгновение небесное золото заливает глаза, ослепляет.   
_Волосы Касмир — слепящий золотой свет. Марджори любит распускать ее сложную прическу, глядя, как длинные пряди падают на плечи и спину, запускать в них пальцы и медленно ерошить.  
И также медленно она ерошит языком короткие, чуть жестковатые светлые волоски в паху, вслушиваясь в тихие стоны. Кас пахнет медом и на вкус она тоже, как мед — солоновато-сладкий. _

Снег в горах Шиверпик — белее белого. Он забивается под капюшон и в сапоги, и силуэты щиплющих редкую траву доляков кажутся вырезанными из чёрной бумаги — как в театре теней. Редкие дороги пересекают эту бескрайнюю белизну тёмными полосами, разбегаются в стороны, как трещины по льду.  
 _Кожаные браслеты на бледных запястьях Касмир кажутся слишком тёмными, грубыми, но с внутренней стороны они обтянуты мягкой замшей. Марджори затягивает их чуть туже, и Кас прерывисто выдыхает. И вздыхает снова, когда Марджори приникает губами к розовым, маленьким соскам, прикусывает один, потом — второй, сначала легонько, потом — ощутимей, чтобы Кас вздрагивала и ёрзала в плотно обвивающих её тело ремнях._

Воздушные потоки, возносящиеся над горячими скалами Тлеющего залива, толкаются в крылья глайдера и обнимают Марджори десятком теплых рук. Где-то внизу море накатывает на чёрные камни берега и встречаются с холодной водой раскалённые языки лавы, но здесь, наверху, нет ничего, кроме мягких прикосновений ветра.  
 _Прикосновения иллюзий Касмир — почти настоящие. Они целуют и гладят Марджори, прижимают ее к постели, одна слева, другая — справа, вырисовывают языком узоры на загорелой коже и расчерчивают ее красноватыми линиями от ногтей. Но их улыбки — лишь отражения улыбки настоящей Кас, чьи теплые, аккуратные пальцы Марджори сейчас ощущает в себе, но когда пытается податься навстречу, ее перехватывают две пары рук, и она покорно отдается на им на милость._

Улицы весеннего Дивинити Рич пахнут пылью, солнцем и цветущими вишнями, они полнятся скрипом тележных колёс, криками речных чаек над головой, музыкой и голосами, а небо над черепичными крышами и вздымающимися вверх стенами - нестерпимо-голубое.  
Такое же голубое, как и глаза Кас, которая встречает Марджори на пороге дома, обнимает, затягивает внутрь, помогает стащить с плеч тяжелый рюкзак и куртку, падающую на пол с легким звоном цепей.   
И эта Кас, тёплая, смеющаяся, с руками, что ныряют под одежду, и губами, оставляющими на шее следы от жадных поцелуев — она настоящая. Вся — от тонких пальцев, который Марджори так любит прикусывать и облизывать, до влажных от пота подколенных ямок и округлой груди с чувствительными сосками.  
Не морок.   
Не иллюзия.  
Не воспоминание.   
Пусть на день или два, лишь до момента, пока война с Древними драконами вновь не призовет их, она — рядом.


End file.
